


El chico de los cafés.

by SaqueHobbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, More characters, Romance, Trollstuck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaqueHobbit/pseuds/SaqueHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es un fanfic de lo más cliché. Es la típica historia de amor norteamericana, y además es mi primer longfic así que no seáis muy duros conmigo idk.<br/>Espero que os guste.</p>
    </blockquote>





	El chico de los cafés.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un fanfic de lo más cliché. Es la típica historia de amor norteamericana, y además es mi primer longfic así que no seáis muy duros conmigo idk.  
> Espero que os guste.

Existe cierta teoría que afirma que, en la vida, los humanos deben obrar de manera que los actos que conllevan sus decisiones no les causen arrepentimiento si alguna vez se vuelven a repetir. Hay quien dice que se trata de una idea loca, salida de la mente de un loco. Esta gente son moderados y sus vidas se llenan de orden y perfección. Otras personas la apoyan y eligen a su vez, el camino de la pasión. Llevaba este pensamiento molestando un tiempo a cierto tipo que, apoyado en la pared de un puesto de café, bebía a sorbos un chocolate caliente. Se trataba de un joven de lo más peculiar; encorvado y larguirucho, llevaba el pelo despeinado, pero cubierto con un gorro de lana. Los pantalones rotos, la sudadera vieja y gastada y los guantes roídos con los que sujetaba la bebida, le daban un aire de indigente que habría asustado a cualquiera, sin embargo, no era su ropa lo que inspiraba desconfianza y algo de lástima en los transeúntes que caminaban con prisa por las calles de Nueva York; lo que echaba hacia atrás en este muchacho era el extraño maquillaje que llevaba. Se podría decir que recordaba a un payaso, pero no a un payaso de circo cualquiera, no a un payaso de los que hacen reír. A pesar de ser completamente inofensivo, su atuendo le daba un aspecto realmente aterrador.  
Absorto en sus pensamientos se encontraba Gamzee, que así se llamaba el joven, dando vueltas a aquella reflexión. La expresión de su cara reflejaba estar en mitad de un sueño; su mirada se posaba con nerviosismo, pero alegre en su plenitud, en la gran fachada que había justo enfrente de él. Cualquiera diría que observaba el psicodélico e ilegal dibujo que estaba impregnado a ella, por suerte para el graffitero que lo hubiera hecho, estaba demasiado alto como para borrarlo. Gamzee suponía que a la policía no le importaba mucho, tendrían asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse.  
Sin embargo, no sólo era aquella fachada lo que el muchacho observaba con tal concentración. Un par de metros a la izquierda, había otro edificio, un edificio empresarial con multitud de grandes ventanales por los que se podía ver a los empresarios hacer su trabajo. Eso observaba Gamzee. Pero no estaba mirando a alguien cualquiera, el individuo que captaba su atención era nada más y nada menos que el chico de los cafés. 

Cuando el teléfono de Gamzee comenzó a sonar, se sobresaltó de tal manera que se quemó la lengua con el chocolate. Soltando un leve bufido, sacó el móvil a duras penas para ver quién demonios lo estaba llamando. Lo que imaginaba, era Karkat.

-¿¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUÉ COJONES HACES!? ¡SE SUPONE QUE TENÍAMOS REUNIÓN!  
-Sí, tío, lo siento, estoy putamente empanado. Estaba yendo hacia allí.  
Se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea, su amigo estaría intentando relajarse para recuperar el control y no intentar partirle a Gamzee una silla en la cara.  
-Se. Suponía. Que la reunión. Empezaba. Hace. Media. ¡¡HORA!!  
-Relaja, bro. Estoy tirando, en veinte minutos estoy contigo y con Terezi.  
-¡El problema, Gamzee, es que tendrías que estar conmigo y con Terezi ya!- Gamzee escuchó un largo suspiro por parte de Karkat. -¿Dónde coño estás? Vamos a recogerte, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
-No hace falta, tío, estoy putamente cerca.  
-¿Dónde, en concreto?  
-¿Recuerdas la estafa de hace dos semanas?  
-¡PUES CLARO QUE NO LA RECUERDO, IMBÉCIL, ESTAFAMOS GENTE CASI A DIARIO!  
Gamzee juraba que había oído a Terezi al otro lado, diciendo que se calmara.  
-Tío, en la que nos pillaron y acabamos dándonos a la fuga.  
Más silencio al otro lado de la línea. Gamzee decidió que iba siendo hora de levantar el campamento y reunirse con los demás.  
-¿Karbr…  
-¿¡¡Y QUE PARTE DE NO NOS ACERCAREMOS MÁS A ESA ZONA, POR RIESGO A QUE NOS RECONOZCAN, NO ENTIENDES, CABEZA DE CHORLITO!!?  
-No pasa nada, bro, voy pintado.  
-¡COMO SI PARECES PARIS HILTON, CÉNTRATE DE UNA VEZ Y MUEVE TU PUTO CULO A LA BASE! Agh… ¿Qué coño haces ahí, pedazo de imbécil?  
-Asuntos pendientes, tío, líos que no comprenderías.-Esbozó una leve sonrisita al recordar al chico de los cafés, que había despertado en él una gran atracción.  
-Escucha, Makara. –Esta vez era la voz de Terezi la que sonaba.- O te tomas en serio esto, o estás fuera del grupo, ¿entendido? En el juego de las estafas, o ganas… O mueres.  
Gamzee arrugó la nariz.  
-Espera, ¿no es esa una cita del jodidísimo Juego de Tronos?  
-¡Agh! ¡Como quieras, tan sólo ven, tenemos que planear el próximo trabajo y sin ti no hacemos nada.  
Terezi colgó el teléfono, dejando a Gamzee con la palabra en la boca. El chico se paró un momento para mirar el reloj; genial, si aligeraba el paso, con suerte, llegaría al local en media hora. Echando una última ojeada al gran edificio delante del cual pasaba las tardes, sonrió. No le haría falta coger un taxi.


End file.
